Arriving at Pangea/Styracosaurus Encounter
Here is how our heroes arrived Pangea in The Lost World: Genesis Park. On the S.S. Headliner II, Dead ahead we Pangea. Twilight Sparkle: Rarity? What's with those boots? Rarity: (wore her best boots) There was mud on the Island, My hooves must stay clean and dry. Sunset Shimmer: Honestly, Rarity. The mud comes off easily. Inside the RV. Princess Yuna: (hiding in the kitchen and whispers) As soon as they departed, We'll prepare food to surprise them. Snowdrop: (hiding with Yuna and whispers) I hope you know what you're doing. On Pangea, The search party for Mickey Mouse, His crew and Orange Bloom begins. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, We all know the drill. Thomas: Right, Twilight. SpongeBob SquarePants: I hope they're okay. Thomas: We must find Orange Bloom, Mickey and his crew right away. (he and Percy galloped off) In the RV. Princess Yuna: They're gone. Okay, guys. The coast is clear. The foals came out of hiding. Princess Skyla: That's good. Armor Bride: Now what? Nyx: Yeah, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Just go with us on this. Meanwhile, The group continued searching for Orange Bloom, Mickey and his crew. SpongeBob SquarePants: According to this map, They should be just right around the creek. Trixie: Orange Bloom! Marble Cake: Mickey! Thomas: Where Are You! Percy: Where could they be? James: I have no idea. Toby: I hope they're okay. Pinkie Pie: Look! Look! Percy: What is it? Cheese Sandwich: It's a whole herd of Styracosaurus! Maud Pie: They're amazing dinosaurs. Just then, some of Styracosaurus are migrating to another location. Patrick Star: Wow! Plankton: Wow is right, Patrick! Aren't they amazing, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: They're so beautiful. Flash Sentry: Ooh, Aah. That was always start, there was all the running and screaming. Spike: (pulls a small camera) Remarkable. Spike took the pictures and one has Orange Bloom, Mickey and his crew. Orange Bloom: Surprise, Big Sister! Orange Cream: Orange Bloom! Sis! (hugged her younger sister) Marble Cake: Great to see you. Toby: Glad you're okay, Mickey. Mavis: It's been awhile. Mickey Mouse: You see? Sora was expecting pictures of Extinct Animals in Pangea. Orange Bloom: Just wait until I take a picture of the baby. Percy: Be careful, Orange Bloom. Orange Bloom looked for a baby Styracosaurus and found it. She took a picture but the flash from the camera hurting it's eyes. Baby Styracosaurus: (yelps for it's mother) Mickey Mouse: Look what you done?! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Uh-oh. Goofy: Gawrsh! What's happening!? Gremlin Gus: It's just protecting the baby! Orange Bloom: Heads up! Donald: Did ya see that, Douggie!? Douglas: Aye, Donnal! That I have! The Heard of Styracosaurus got away and the mother led the baby. Mr. Krabs: Fire at camp! SpongeBob SquarePants: We gotta stop the fire! Max Goof: Right behind ya, SpongeBob! Goofy: Maxie! Wait up! At the camp. Patrick Star: (pours water at the fireplace) Max Goof: Don't waste the water! SpongeBob SquarePants: Use dirt to put out the fire! Twilight Sparkle: Who started the fire? The foals came out of the RV. Princess Yuna: We just want to make dinner. Twilight Sparkle: (feeling disappointed) How did you get here?! Where's the guardians?! Princess Twila: They'll be fine. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: They said they'll meet us soon. Nyx: We didn't mean to disobey you three. We just wanted to come badly. Twilight Sparkle: Look, We just don't want any of you getting hurt. Sunset Shimmer: You can stay if you want to. Trixie: Make sure you stay close. Princess Jubilee: Yes, Mom. Princess Yuna: High Hooves! The foals high hooves as they were excepted. Karen: Look at those foals, they're so happy. Plankton: I know. Orange Cake: I've missed you, Auntie Orange Bloom. Orange Bloom: (hugs her niece) Missed you too, Orange Cake. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225